


Let Me Make You Viral

by heythinkthink



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, another ongwoon content for the drought, ig and facebook live videos, ongwoon, this is a cliche but we all love cliches so yeah, too much dialogues lol, typical friendzone moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythinkthink/pseuds/heythinkthink
Summary: Seongwu always wanted to go viral on social media so Sungwoon made them go viral on social media.





	Let Me Make You Viral

**Author's Note:**

> So too much feels for ongwoon made me write this raw, unbetad word vomit fic. I hope this lessen the drought somehow?
> 
> Inspired by 180706 ongwoon vlive :;(∩´﹏`∩);:

Seongwu is very much confused because all his past relationships didn’t work. The longest relationship that he had was eight months but that was it. His girlfriend realized that maybe Seongwu was not that sincere with her and their relationship. He tried to ask for another chance and even an explanation to why they have to break up but the girl didn’t bother and just said to be happy with his best friend instead.

  
  
_Why is it always about his best friend?_

  
  
He is sad about it because he really wants to celebrate anniversaries with his girlfriend but it gets cut off pretty earlier. His plan to have a bouquet of roses, colorful balloons inside the compartment of his car and big teddy bear anniversary surprise for Mina totally disappeared in front of his eyes.  
  
“Sungwoonie-hyung, Mina said I should be happy with you instead.” Seongwu sighs. He starts to get bothered if he is really the worst type of boyfriend a woman can encounter. His best friend turns to look at him for a while but gets his attention back to his game quickly without feeling sorry since it is the fourth time something like this happened to Seongwu.  
  
“She broke up with you on the 8th month? You two were closer to your first anniv, right? What is it this time? Don’t tell me it’s about being sincere again? I feel like a boyfriend rental crew now since another girl returned my best friend in my custody” Sungwoon says, still looking at his phone screen.  
  
“Maybe? I even saved my allowance to treat her somewhere she likes and pursue my anniversary surprise to her. Well, I guess we should go to our fave resto, yes? I’ll just do what she said to me and that’s to be happy with you, hyung.” Seongwu says, wiggling his eyebrows. He lays down beside Sungwoon on the older’s bed, acting like he is not that affected or more like, he’s not acting at all. Same old situation with his past exes, same old way to move on with the help of his best friend.  
  
“Of course! Let’s eat until your hopes are up to find another target who can spend your first anniversary with.” Sungwoon assures, doing the same eyebrow wiggle that makes them laugh in unison.

  
  
Upon entering their favorite budget friendly restaurant, one of the waiters who became close to them (because they are almost there every week) greets them.  
  
“Another healing session for Seongwu, right Sungwoonie?” Baekhyun winks at Seongwu before giving them the menus even they have their usual orders every time they visit here.  
  
“Yup, another girl wanted me to collect my best friend again for being the ‘not so ideal boyfriend’.” Sungwoon answers as a joke. He receives a pout from Seongwu after that, with a slight playful punch on his shoulder.  
  
They sit on their usual place and order their usual buffalo boneless chicken, seafood linguine pasta and fried calamari. These are their so called comfort food.  
  
“Hyung, let’s do a meokbang tonight.” Seongwu initiates to make a facebook live while they are eating. Sungwoon let his best friend do whatever he wants to do now and just gives him a nod thinking that the kid needs an outlet to move on from his latest breakup.  
  
“I’m not doing this for Mina to see, okay? I know that kind of stare Sungwoonie-hyung.” Seongwu starts to set up his facebook live enthusiastically. He places his phone horizontally so that their whole table with the two of them are captured.

“So this is just a random meokbang. If you’re craving, go visit this budget friendly bistro here near Hyehwa station. And no, this is not a paid ad. Look, here is the comfort set of food for the hungry souls. Bobohu Bistro is haven for your tummy!” Seongwu grins at the screen before setting the food on their table. Sungwoon, being the hungry friend, starts to eat a big boneless buffalo chicken fillet without even saying anything on Seongwu’s live video.  
  
“I’m sorry for having this kind of friend, you know he’s a bit snob because he’s just hungry but Sungwoonie-hyung is nice, y’all.” Seongwu says, and pats Sungwoon’s shoulder who is busy now munching his calamari. He just smiles while staring at his hyung for a few seconds but then realizes that he’s doing live.  
  
They both start eating their newly cooked seafood linguine pasta. Seongwu stops checking his phone because this is the food he’s been waiting to be served. He even ignores the sauce on the side of his mouth as he slurps the pasta. The older see it and wipes the sauce with his finger without using any tissue like it’s one of the natural things to do for Seongwu.  
  
“Still eating pasta like a kid. Don’t forget, you’re live right now. Your home economics’ teacher will get mad when she sees this.” Sungwoon says before he continues eating his own pasta. Seongwu doesn’t mind what his hyung did but after seeing his facebook live, he notices the comments showing in his live video, mostly from their friends.

  
  
**Kim Jaehwan**  
Just date you two! enough with the bs thing called ‘we’re just best of friends who always hangs out but can’t live without each other’  
w h i pped  
  
**Park Woojin**  
When will I get invited, hyung? You promised to take me there? It’s always you two im mad at yah both! well enjoy the spaghetti as you regretti that you guys are eating without meeeee  
  
**Yoon Jisung**  
i see that the pasta is no longer straight haha ah these kids! So frustrating!  
  
**Park Jihoon**  
Damn, sungwoonie hyung is that smooth wiping your messy mouth don’t be a kid and sort it out hahahahahahahahah what a baby eew  
  
**Lee Daehwi**  
When will you realize something hyung? Will you wait for sungwoon hyung to be in a relationship hahahahahaha lame

  
  
Sungwoon is not interested to look and say something on Seongwu’s live, not even interested to check the comments so Seongwu decides to cut his meokbang since their friends infiltrates his comment section with nonsense.  
  
“Why did you stop the live?” Sungwoon asked.  
  
“Ahm, nonsensical comments are on the loose so I stopped. Let’s just eat in peace and savor the real food for the gods, hyung.” Seongwu reasons out.

  
  
Seongwu always ignores what their friends are saying on how close he and Sungwoon are as best friends. He just feels comfortable and loves hanging out with his Sungwoonie-hyung because the elder is blunt enough and pretty straightforward to keep his life better, away from harm and problems. Sungwoon knows how to deal perfectly with a happy go lucky Seongwu and his hyung is the cutest in his eyes even he doesn’t want to acknowledge it.

He is now annoyed with the comments of their friends because of this sudden wake up call. Daehwi’s comment strikes to his mind until now that gives a slight pang in his chest. He doesn't want to admit that it could be a jealousy so he just shrugs it off.

  
  
_Seongwu, stop with the nonsense._ He says to himself in his head.

  
  
Sungwoon notices him that he’s no longer eating his favorite dish. His hyung even mixes what’s on the plate to make the sauce spread evenly on the pasta. While doing so, Seongwu can’t help not to stare at Sungwoon. This is supposed to be a normal gesture between the two of them. Sungwoon is always the super caring older brother for him ever since. He should stop feeling this kind of weird things for his best friend and try to ease his stomach for doing several somersaults.  
  
Oh man, he’s totally fucked. He remembers all the final messages his exes said to him with the same thought. _Be sincere and honest to your true feelings and just be happy with your best friend._

  
  
He always admits how precious Sungwoon is to him. His favorite hyung is always been special because the older almost helps him with everything like how he make good decisions about life, what to eat, recommends compatible skincare to maintain his youthful glow and getting a girlfriend because he wanted to try celebrating anniversaries, before, when it was a trend. He wanted to go viral on social media. Well, it is still a trend for the teens and young adult men to have cute girlfriends. Seongwu doesn’t know if he still wants Sungwoon to help with the last one. Maybe not anymore.  
  
“Eat your pasta while it’s still hot or I will get all the squids and shrimps on it.” Sungwoon breaks the unfolding of realization happening in Seongwu’s mind.  
  
“Hyung, please don’t get a girlfriend yet.” Seongwu says, thinking that he kept it all in his head, unconsciously slips from his mouth. Sungwoon just laughs it off.  
  
“After your experiences with your ex-girlfriends, you don’t have say that to me because I don’t have any plans. Knowing what you’ve been through having one is enough for me. So no worries. But can I consider getting a boyfriend instead?” Sungwoon explains without losing his smile, teasing the younger. Seongwu on the other hand, starts to feel something unusual with that kind of smile and the thought that his hyung is considering to have a boyfriend. His mind even betrays him by thinking that it’s okay as long as it’s him.  
  
“Hyung, please no!” Seongwu whines, once again betrayed his own self loudly.  
  
“Ddeongwu-ya, I didn’t raise you to be a homophobe.” Sungwoon says in a cute tone. He knows Seongwu didn't mean to sound like that but he just loves to tease the younger.  
  
“Sungwoonie-hyung. I didn’t mean it like that.” Seongwu panics after he heard his hyung. “I know—” Sungwoon says but got cut off by the younger.  
  
“Please don’t get a boyfriend too. Unlike you, I’m not yet ready to let any other man borrow you from me.” Seongwu snaps. He may sound selfish but there’s a strong fear of being set aside by his favorite hyung that pushed him to say that.  
  
“Fine fine, eat your food. You know me, Seongwu. I am not yet ready as well. I still have a cute son to raise and help him find someone who will spend many anniversaries with. Okay? Now, say ah!” Sungwoon says it seriously as he gets the fork, twirls the pasta around it and feeds Seongwu.  
  
_This is just it. Geez, hyung loves me as his younger brother and even treats me as his son. I love him as my older brother as well. That’s it. Seongwu stop it while it’s not yet deep._ Seongwu notes to himself.

 

* * *

  
  
A night before Seongwu’s birthday, around 10 o’clock, Sungwoon visits his best friend’s dorm. Seongwu is now chilling on his bed reading some anecdote about Enid and other creepy cult stories on Thought Catalog when his hyung lies down beside him. Seongwu finds it a natural thing because Sungwoon sleeps in his room once a week after his evening class. He doesn’t mind it at all since his hyung has extra clothes and toothbrush in his bathroom. Jaehwan, Seongwu’s original roommate, accepted this fact a long time ago and treats him as roommate as well.  
  
Little did Seongwu know, before Sungwoon lies down beside him, the older sets an alarm a minute before midnight. So when the clock strikes twelve, Sungwoon will face Seongwu and will greet him loudly a happy birthday and he will even sing him a song.

  
  
“Happy birthday Ong Ddeongwu! Sungwoonie-hyung is the first one to greet you. Same as last year! Yas! Beat it y’all! ” Sungwoon says cutely, looking all proud because of his record.  
  
“Hyung, you don’t have to compete with yourself. You know you’re always the first one who greets me and you know who’s always the first for me.” Seongwu looks at the older softly. Sungwoon makes something special for his birthday yearly. Last year, his hyung greeted him by doing his very first Instagram live who is not an SNS guy at twelve midnight as well. A year before last year, Sungwoon introduced their favorite bistro to him since it was newly open that time. His Sungwoonie-hyung technically makes his birthday special.  
  
“Yeah I know, but I have a reputation to keep? I know your mom is always the first in your life, you mama’s boy! but I promised her to take care of his one and only baby here in Seoul just like how my grandpa takes good care of your farm until now so technically I’m your Seoul-based mom too so we’re both firsts like 1.1 and 1.2 kind of firsts. Get it?” Sungwoon explains comically in all smile. Seongwu can’t help not to stare at his hyung’s plump lips as the latter speaks in full enthusiasm. He needs to stop Sungwoon’s rumblings before he betrays his own self again and kisses the person who is always the first one for him (aside from his mom of course).  
  
Seongwu and Sungwoon became friends in high school. He was only a year younger than Sungwoon but the latter became his Math tutor because of his impeccable calculations and problem solving skills. Seongwu sucked at his maths big time so he was not sure how did he pass. Well, he already thanked his Sungwoon hyung, their farm’s caretaker’s grandson for helping him to find the Xs and Ys of life. Good thing his mother decided to live in their ancestral house near the farm during their high school years after his father relocated overseas for work. This was the first blessing in disguise for him because he met his best friend who is for keeps.  
  
“Hyung, you speak too much. Let’s just go to sleep for real because you’re gonna treat your birthday boy tonight. Yes?” Seongwu hugs his hyung before closing his eyes again. This is the only natural thing he could do.

  
  
If being Sungwoon’s little brother will let them be like this forever, then he will no longer mind setting aside his awakened feelings for his best friend and just be contented with their out of this world friendship. However, he suddenly can’t sleep because of the musky scent from Sungwoon’s hair. His favorite scent on his hyung’s smooth hair keeps on lingering on his nose as Sungwoon’s head is leaning on his chest.

  
  
How can he not mind his feelings and accept that he is just a friend? Well, he have all the night to think while smelling his best friend’s hair who is sleeping soundly after succeeding his mission to greet Seongwu a happy birthday.

  
Seoungwu wakes up alone on his bed without his best friend’s presence beside him but he knows where Sungwoon is right now. His hyung is pretty much known as the friendliest and approachable senior in their campus next to Heechul and Hongki who both graduated last year and left the title all to himself. He is not in the same dormitory with Seongwu but he is closer with the students who are living there maybe because he is always hanging out with Seoungwu. Then his friends became Sungwoon’s friends as well. He exits his room and proceeds to the common area wherein the couches, tables and television are located. Sungwoon is there slouching on one of the couches while focusing so much on his phone with a frown on his face like it’s a matter between life and death.  
  
“You didn’t wait for me to wake up before you go here...” Seongwu pouts as he sits beside Sungwoon who is still busy playing, not even acknowledging his existence. “Sungwoonie-hyung. It’s my birthday, remember? Aren’t you bringing me some triple Bs?”  
  
Before Sungwoon answers, Jaehwan flops on the other side of Sungwoon. “Best Blowjob in Bed?”  
  
“Breakfast in bed, you shithead!” Seongwu answers in a defensive tone that makes Jaehwan smirk.  
  
“Isn’t that the same?”  
  
Seongwu throws the nearest pillow at Jaehwan but the latter only gives him his signature annoying laugh just to tease him even more. He just leans his head on his hyung’s shoulder while Jaehwan does the same on the other side. The two of them maximize the width of their hyung’s shoulders who is still engrossed on his game. It takes a minute after Sungwoon feels the heaviness on his shoulders. Jaehwan is currently watching an episode of Brooklyn 99 on his phone while his best friend decides to continue his sleep on his shoulder.  
  
“Yah yah yah! I know you guys are my friends but why do you have to lean on me at this hour when I’m playing the game of my life! I’m almost on my legendary kill now! Once Karina dies I’m gonna kill the two of you.” Sungwoon says flatly. After a few seconds, a voice over in Mobile Legends shouted victory.  
  
“Okay, we won, no one will die here.” Sungwoon shrugs to get away from Jaehwan and Seoungwu but the two are like slugs that can’t be easily removed.  
  
“Get away from me, kids. Do I look like a couch to the two of you? Yah!” Seongwu peaks on his hyung but still leaning on him.  
  
“Yah, Jaehwan, get away from my Sungwoonie-hyung!” Seongwu says, still with his eyes closed. Jaehwan ignores him. The older can’t take it anymore so he stands up from the couch and walks to the dining area where Jihoon and Woojin sit. These two sophomores are his gaming kids because they both love playing mobile games and can totally live and stay inside their room to play games on their phones.  
  
“Kids, one more rank game? Woojin likes to be Epic III right? ” Sungwoon says sweetly. It’s unusual for a person to talk like this about gaming. Both Woojin and Jihoon nods and smiles at him, reciprocating Sungwoon sweet gestures.  
  
“Yeah! HarricaneCloud master, help us please! Daniel-hyung always trashtalk us when you’re not in our team. So we always report him at the end of the game.” Jihoon calls Sungwoon by his username.  
  
“Hey, hey, hey! Who’s trash-talking who?” Daniel looks like he just woke up. He smiles widely even his eyes are not yet fully open after seeing Sungwoon.  
  
  
  
  
Seongwu is currently staring at the three from a far. He is now leaning on Jaehwan’s shoulder but sits properly when he saw Daniel, the big guy from room 101 approached Sungwoon with a big annoying smile. He can’t help not to press his lips flat. His chest flinches as he sees Sungwoon talks back to Daniel.  
  
Jaehwan notices it and gives him a deep sigh. “My birthday wish for you is confidence to confess. Happy birthday, roomie!”  
  
Seongwu sighs in return. He looks at Jaehwan in defeat. How come most of their friends notice his feelings for his hyung?  
  
“Thanks, dude. Am I really that obvious?”  
  
  
Jaehwan stares at the birthday boy’s face with a smug. “Is that even a question? Sungwoon is not a dense type of a person in my observation so I’m sure even him knows?”  
  
“No, that can’t be. He doesn’t know because he only treats me as his younger brother and even his son. It sucks, yes but it’s for the better.” Seongwu’s number one priority right now is his friendship with Sungwoon. He doesn’t want to ruin it just because of his no longer platonic feelings for his best friend.  
  
“You’ll never know unless you try. I’m going to the convenience store for some chips.” Jaehwan pats his roommate’s back before leaving. He looks one last time at his best friend having a good time playing with Jihoon, Woojin and Daniel like a happy family on the dining table. Who would have thought that Sungwoon are both the extremes of him? He was so excited and ecstatic because of his best friend’s greeting last night. Now, he feels like shit getting all jealous over some petty things because he wants Sungwoon all to himself today since it’s his birthday. He decides to go back to his room so his jealousy meter will reach apex anytime soon.

 

* * *

 

After two rank games, Sungwoon stops and bids goodbye to the kids, including Daniel, who is technically a big baby. They even requested for another game but Sungwoon promised them to play later tonight. He has an original baby brother to attend to. He returns to check Seongwu on the couch but the latter is no longer there, even Jaehwan. His eyes wonders around the common area looking for his best friend but he can’t find him. Sungwoon finds this chance to prepare Seongwu his favorite food as breakfast. Since it’s his birthday today, Sungwoon will grant the younger’s request.

  
It is pitched dark inside Seongwu’s room. He is lying on his bed, nursing he tiny jealousy in his heart. His hyung should be here for him since it’s his birthday but the older is there outside playing with the others. He can’t avoid this kind of emotion that’s why he needs to condition himself, learn how to conceal, don’t feel and don’t let his Sungwoonie-hyung know. He is trying his to pull a whole Queen Elsa on Sungwoon. Seongwu hears the creak of his door that makes his lips curl in to a small smile. He knows it’s none other than Sungwoon. The pang of jealousy earlier is now vanishing. Yes, Sungwoon as his both extremes of him still stands.

  
  
The smell of Jokbal spreads in Seongwu’s tiny room. He knows that familiar smell, the smell of his favorite food. He knows that it’s for him but trying his all might not to stand up and run to Sungwoon because he remembers what Jaehwan said to him earlier. He is too obvious for expressing how much he loves his best friend that even his other friends already notice that it’s no longer platonic. Seongwu remains with his eyes closed and doesn’t move not until Sungwoon turns on the light and sings him a happy birthday.

“Happy birthday Ddeongwu-ya! Stand up and don’t sleep on your favorite food and your favorite hyung on his favorite day of the year!” Sungwoon says, of course in the sweetest and sincere way as possible that makes his heart go haywire.

 _Wait, did I hear it correctly? On his favorite day? Meaning Sungwoonie hyung’s favorite day is my birthday? No, maybe my ears gone deaf because of too much unexpressed feelings._ Seongwu is screaming silently in his head with his thoughts, still not moving on his bed.

  
“Yah, I know you’re awake. Sit down so I can place this tray on your bed. My arms are tired from holding this.” Sungwoon kicks the side of the younger’s bed because he can’t tap him with his busy hands. Seongwu sits down, stretching like he was really sleeping before Sungwoon arrived.

 

The food tray is so special. The Jokbal has a nice plating, instead of the usual paper box from his favorite Jokbal store across the street, and there’s a birthday must-have seaweed soup that makes him even more touched. Sungwoon places the tray in front of Seongwu.

He is touched with the food in front of him that his hyung prepared. He looks at Sungwoon and sees his pleased smile because the older knows how much Seongwu loves the Triple Bs. He only wants to hug Sungwoon right now. If only he could hug his hyung right now.

 

“Too much awe in your face, Bub. Don’t you dare tell me you’re already full just by looking at this because I didn’t bring these for you to stare at! Chop chop and eat! ” Sungwoon is back from his nagging but in Seongwu’s ears, it’s the sweetest nag he can listen to forever.

“Why don’t you eat me instead Hyung?” Seongwu says unconsciously as he sits properly, not until he realized something about what said is wrong. “I mean, eat with me, Hyung!” Seongwu corrects himself.

The older just smirks and sits in front. “Maybe some other time, but taste the seaweed soup first.”

 

Seongwu is not hallucinating anymore. He heard it clearly. Is Sungwoon teasing him right now? Is Jaehwan right about Sungwoon knowing what he feels because he’s too obvious? He is now bombarding himself with questions in his mind. Sungwoon notices him zoning out again. He is back on his sane self when his Sungwoonie-hyung tries to feed him.

“Say ah!” Sungwoon says gently like he’s talking to a little kid. Why does it have to be this hard for Seongwu? He’s on the verge of melting because of Sungwoon’s voice every time he feeds him. Being treated like a baby is both good and a bad thing for Seongwu. Good, in a way that Sungwoon is only like this to him but at the same time bad because he wants more from his hyung. He is old enough for Sungwoon, he wants his hyung to see him as man. Seongwu is waiting for his hyung to realize it by himself because just likewhat he always say, he can't take a risk to ruin their almost a decade long friendships.

Sungwoon is all eyes on him, anticipating as he tastes the seaweed soup. The older waits his reaction. Seongwu gives his sincere smile. He loves the seaweed soup because it tastes like what his mom used to cook at home.

“Did you make this hyung? It tastes like mom’s! Ah, I love this so much” Seongwu will be blind before his birthday ends because of Sungwoon bright smile after hearing what he said. He continues to slurp his soup like there’s no tomorrow.

Sungwoon giggles, he’s too proud for making him happy. “Does it really taste the same? Really? I asked her how to cook it when she made one for my birthday when I visited grandpa last year and said that she always make this on your birthday! It took me time to make one with the same taste as your mom’s. I know you miss home so I bring a tiny part of it here for you.”

 

He gives his hyung a soft yet serious stare. Sungwoon makes everything so easy for him and always do everything to make him happy. His chest is so close to explode with too much emotions, mixed emotions rather that needs to be kept on his own. Seongwu is overwhelmed, ecstatic and at the same time, scared because he doesn’t want to ruin again, at the nth time, their friendship. He wants to shout, express what he really feels in front of Sungwoon. He wants to cry right now, but he needs to finish the food. Sungwoon doesn’t want any wasted food on his watch.

“Thank you Sungwoonie-hyung. I don’t feel getting homesick because I consider you as my home.” Seongwu says in all honesty. At least he can say something like this to Sungwoon as his best friend without being obvious. He deserves a pat on his back for concealing his own self. The smile of Sungwoon changes into pressed lips that makes Seongwu stopped his breathing. He didn’t fuck up, did he?

“I know, Seongwu-ya. For me, you are too. Remember we’ve been each others’ home when we arrived here in Seoul to study?” Sungwoon replies, staring softly at the younger. He likes his hyung in general but there is something with the older when he’s all serious and sincere. His heart exceeds the normal bpm because of the happenings this morning without any rigorous workout and exercises. If only he could also tell Sungwoon that aside from being his home, he is also Seongwu’s gym because he’s hitting on him.

 

Why is it too hard to hug his hyung now? Seongwu is too tired feeling all of these at once. This is the perfect time to distance himself, to downplay whatever his feeling, to condition himself that he’s just Sungwoon’s best friend and nothing else. He needs to do these things on his own because everything that his hyung does make him go berserk and fall in love even more.

 

“So, what’s your wish, birthday boy?” Sungwoon asks, initiating a new topic because Seongwu is zoning out again.

“Hyung, I don’t want to find a girlfriend to celebrate anniversaries with. I’m no longer interested. So, my wish is just to be happy with you, I guess?” Seongwu answers, looking so tired from all the failed relationships he experienced and keeps his mouth slightly open but his eyes almost bulges out upon realizing the the thing he said. He, for the nth time, betrays his own self. He is about to say something for damage control but Sungwoon feeds him with Jokbal.

“You wish to be happy with me, yet you looks so pale and sick in front of me like my existence makes you nauseous. Just tell me if you’re sick of seeing my face, Ong Seongwu.” Sungwoon says with a smirk at the end. Aside from betraying himself, Seongwu sucks at choosing his word properly. He doesn't know what to say anymore without being misunderstood.

 

“Of course, not!”

 

“Then why do you act like that? Why are you like that to me, young man?” Sungwoon raises his eyebrows while waiting for Seongwu to answer him. The latter doesn’t know how and what to answer because he can’t no longer think something for another damage control because his mind is uncontrollable and he himself is the damage. He is trying so hard to read Sungwoon’s expressions if he’s pissed, disappointed or just teasing the hell out of him. His best friend looks at him like he is waiting for Seongwu to say something makes him nervous to the point that he is now losing his appetite to finish his heavy birthday breakfast in bed.

 

 _Try to be calm or else you’re doomed, yeah?_ His inner self reminds himself. He needs to think straight or he might betray himself again by confessing his feelings for Sungwoon.

 

“Hyung I’m just, you know, tired.” Seongwu knows that his answer doesn’t make any sense. Maybe Jaehwan is right. He totally hates Jaehwan for being right this time. Maybe Sungwoon knows about what he’s hiding and what he totally feels. There is a part of him that hopes that Sungwoon feels the same way and just waiting for him to confess too.

“Tired of what? Tired of me or tired of suppressing your feelings to the point that your hypothalamus will no longer responds?” Sungwoon can’t help not to raise his voice on the younger out of disappointment.

 

Seongwu starts to feel cold like someone throws a bucket of iced water at him. His hyung is no longer joking and there’s a visible disappointment on Sungwoon’s face. He is totally confused why Sungwoon is acting like that but there is a pinch of hope in his head that maybe, Sungwoon is waiting for him to open up what he truly feels. Being with his best friend for a long time, Seongwu knows Sungwoon but how come he goes blind and ignore the fact that the older is too far from being dense. All of what’s happening right now inside his room (with unattended food) between the two of them does make sense to Seongwu. There’s no way out. It’s either he keeps on saying nonsensical things that will drain the older’s remaining patience for him or just confess and watch their friendship for almost a decade crumbles down with his own two eyes.

 

 _Might as well fuck it up, Ong._ Seongwu chooses the latter as his answer.

  
“Fuck! Hyung, I will never get tired of you. I’m just tired of keeping it all to myself. I don’t know how to keep it all to myself in the first but here I am failing how to keep it away from you.” Damage is the one controlling Seongwu now. He no longer needs a truth serum for him to say the what he truly feels. He notices that Sungwoon sighs, takes away the tray from the bed and puts it on the ground.

“Okay, I have all the time to listen.” Sungwoon mutters, moves beside Seongwu. They are both leaning on the bed’s headboard. Seongwu doesn’t know what to say. He can feel the chill in his body as his hyung is so near to him, shoulder to shoulder. “Ong Seongwu, we’re now doing this because of your wish so you better let it all out while my patience is still in tuck.” The older continues in a serious way as possible.

“Hyung, I’m…” Seongwu’s mind is unstable. Earlier, he was decided to distance himself from Sungwoon, to conceal his assumed one-sided feelings but look at him now? He is about to face his doom because of his own betrayals to himself. “...I’m sorry. I’m just scared, Hyung. I don’t know what to do once you know my real feelings, I don’t know what to do once you leave me. I can’t even imagine myself without you.”

“Seriously, Seongwu? You know that I already know about that feelings but you keep on dating girls because of your anniversary surprise mission just to get distracted. You know to yourself that I’m not dense and you can’t hide anything from me but what are you doing right now? You keep on hurting yourself, suppressing those acclaimed unwanted feelings. You’re hurting yourself, assuming that it’s just one-sided but it’s not.” Sungwoon speaks in the most serious tone. It’s been a long since the last time he heard this kind of voice. Seongwu can’t move nor say anything because all of that are true. As usual, he is silent the whole time Sungwoon is talking. He is absorbing all the things the older is saying. His mind is now on the verge of short circuiting for too much emotions, information, and tension.

“Do you even wonder how I feel? If our feelings are mutual? Do you even consider my feelings in the first place? I know you’re scared but you know what? I’m already used to be scared, even more scared than you because one day, maybe one day, you’ll gonna realize that everything you feel about me is not real, and you’re just in love with the thought that you love me because we’ve been together for a long time and it might change when you find someone who will catch your attention again.”

 

_Wait, Is that a confession? Is Sungwoon hyung confessing what he feels...for me?_

 

Seongwu is waiting for his mind to shut down and faint, specifically on Sungwoon’s chest. He no longer wants to see Sungwoon to be this hurt because of his stupidity and selfishness. Sungwoon is always there for him, making sure he’s always happy and far from self-destruction. He doesn’t deserve Sungwoon. How could Seongwu do this to his best friend for so long? He is too scared to even think of what Sungwoon might feel. Seongwu looks at the older with a serious gaze, not even bothered how Sungwoon is too bright in his eyes because of that loose yellow t-shirt added to the glow of the latter’s pale white skin. The older is looking back at him, waiting for his turn to say something.

Now that this is no longer a one-sided thing, Seongwu needs to man up and show Sungwoon that his feelings is more than real. Sungwoon will never be a part of his hyperfixation. For Seongwu, his hyung is the constant in his life. And this time, on his birthday, Seongwu will say everything to Sungwoon. This is the perfect time to set aside their fears, clear the tension and misunderstandings and cut the pining.

  
“Sungwoon hyung, I know you are fed up with me saying sorry but I still am. I don’t know what to say. I still can’t believe everything that is happening right now. I don’t know if these are real…” Sungwoon is about to say something when Seongwu stops him, pressing his forefinger on the older’s lips. “I waited for you to finish. You have to respect the equality, hyung, Ouch!” Sungwoon bites his finger in return but doesn't continue to butt in.

“You have no idea how much I’m trying to keep myself sane right now. Hyung, I’ve been so stupid for the past months hurting you, hurting the others I’ve dated only to avoid falling for you but look where am I now? I ended up falling deeper. I don’t want to be a burden, so even I know to myself that you’re the least dense person in the world, I just turn a blind eye for the sake of not ruining our friendship.” Seongwu might be hearing someone from the common area, shouting _‘Fuck friendship, when you want to fuck your friend for a long time’_ that makes him stop talking. Sungwoon pokes him on his chest to continue like he’s telling Seongwu not to mind whatever he’s hearing outside.

“I don’t want to be just a younger brother to you, I want to you to see me as a man, your man. When they keep on teasing me about the possibility of you having a boyfriend who is not me, I go nuts, knowing that you have so many friends, you can win via landslide on any election. Please don’t doubt my feelings for you, Hyung. Being scared is the last thing I want you to feel because of me. You’re like an older brother, my best friend, even the Seoul counterpart of my mom but you’re the first and last person who I love and will love? I don't even outed myself but you just know it all along. I don’t have any things to hide why am I even talking?” There are several noises from people outside.

_‘Then shut up and kiss him!’_

_  
‘Say I love you already!’_

 

“Aren’t you gonna shut up and kiss me or you’ll say you love me first then I’ll respond that I love you too with a kiss?” Sungwoon says, now with a smile on his face. Seongwu feels something is not right but he’ll never miss this chance to kiss the one he truly loves. He’s been waiting to kiss those red plump lips since forever. He doesn’t want to admit until now that one of the reasons he didn’t get what Sungwoon was saying during their tutoring sessions way back in high school was him being so distracted with his Sungwoon hyung’s pinkish plump lips.

“I love you, Sungwoon.” Seongwu enunciates every word, as he stares softly at Sungwoon who is gazing back at him.

“Yes, you’re already my boyfriend but that doesn’t mean you’ll drop the -hyung already. Manners-” Sungwoon lightly scolds him but he cuts his boyfriend (not just his best friend anymore) with a languid kiss.

  
_'Fucking finally!’_ This time, Seongwu hears it loudly like all the people are cheering about something.

 

“Hyung, why are they so noisy outside? what are they watching? Netflix?”

 

“Nope, babe. They’re watching the new viral couple on IG live.” Sungwoon answers him with his infamous naughty smile and giggles. Seongwu is still confused not until his boyfriend stands up, walks to his study table to get something. Sungwoon runs back on his bed beside him, holding his phone horizontally like he’s recording himself.

 

“So yeah, that’s finally it. Go back to your different lives people. I got this covered. If you had a bet before, I will get my shares soon!” Sungwoon says while having his IG live, leans his head on Seongwu’s shoulder so both of them will fit in the screen.

Seongwu looks at the screen, seeing so many comments from most of the people who lives in their dorm, their schoolmates, he also sees the name of his exes congratulating them.

“Ong Seongwu is found dead in the ditch.” Sungwoon says, holding his phone in front of them, and leaves a chaste kiss on Seongwu’s cheek. Seongwu becomes dumbfounded for a few seconds.

“If you’re in that ditch, then maybe, yes.” Seongwu retaliates, gives his boyfriend a peck on the lips. Sungwoon is too competitive and kisses him deeply in return.

 

“We don’t allowed exhibitionists in this dorm, hyung. Stop with your IG live now.” Jaehwan shouts outside the door with matching knocks on the door.

 

“Then stop watching us because we allow people to voyeur!” Sungwoon shouts back.

 

Seongwu acts scandalously after hearing what his boyfriend (wow, that escalated quicky) said to their roommate. “Are we really, Hyung?” Seongwu says shyly, hides his face on Sungwoon's chest. The latter laughs and looks at him fondly.

“Nope…” Sungwoon answers him then he faces his phone to end his viral IG live. “...I will keep this birthday boy to myself guys. Probably gonna give him the explicit Triple B? Right Jjaeni? And a gentle reminder, don’t go near this room after this live.” Sungwoon winks before ending the live video.

 

* * *

 

  
Sungwoon is almost friends with each and everyone in Seongwu’s dorm from freshmen to seniors like him. Most of them have the same reaction when the younger keeps on saying that they are just ‘best of friends’ and that is ‘plain bullshit and we don’t buy it’ kind of reaction. Honestly, he’s almost fed up with three things in general: same reaction over and over again from their friends, sincerity issues of Seongwu’s ex-girlfriends and on how Seongwu reacts on the first two things. He knows how Seongwu thinks. For him, his best friend is like an open book, too transparent to the point that he knows if there’s something is bothering Seongwu. The younger is too obvious when he’s sad, ecstatic and just plain bored. He doesn’t really know how he became sensitive to what his best friend is thinking but it went like that. He remembers those times when Seongwu wanted to experience anniversary celebration and surprises so he could post them on Facebook to go viral. Seongwu is too gullible and will get easily influenced by the people or things around him but ends up dropping them all at once when he finds other interesting things that caught his attention. Sungwoon has been considerate to the younger since the day they first met when he tutored him way back in high school and maybe he will still be like this until Seongwu finds a certain thing or a person that makes him settled and at the same time, happy.

When Seongwu met Mina, Sungwoon thought that she was the perfect girl that Seongwu would keep. She was a nice girl who always supported his best friend all through out. He even thought that this was the start of his best friend’s glory days of being in a relationship and during those days, Sungwoon distanced himself and let Seongwu decides his own relationship and how it would work. He was only there to give advice and ideas for whatever his best friend wanted to do, just like a mom, yes, a mom. Eight months was considered a long one in Seongwu’s case but Sungwoon saw the same thing that he noticed in the past relationships the younger had. He felt bad for Mina because he realized that Seongwu was more likely, at fault why the two broke up. Seongwu chose him over his past girlfriends so he ended up scolding the younger to spend time with his girlfriend more or might as well become single forever since he was being a jerk.

At first, Sungwoon thinks that Seongwu is just used to be with him. Being an only child, Seongwu was too excited to befriend him because he always wanted to have an older brother. The younger is always vocal to Sungwoon that meeting him was one of the best things that happened in Seongwu’s life. Well, that was according to Seongwu every time he did something for the younger. However, he observes that every break up, Seongwu is far from being bothered and just asks him with Why do I have to be in a relationship when I have you, hyung? And Sungwoon always answers back with Because you want to experience trivial things that you don’t really want in the first place. and Seongwu, just stop with your hyperfixation! The younger will just smiles at him and asks for a cuddle on his own bed.

 

  
Sungwoon is currently plating the Jokbal he bought from Seongwu”s favorite restaurant across the street when Jaehwan approaches him. The latter is about to steal a small piece of pig trotter when Sungwoon slaps his hand with chopsticks.

“Yah, that’s not for yours, Kid.”

Jaehwan gives up right away, decides to tease the older. “Oh right, it’s for your BF. I know. Cool.”

“Shut up and scram!”

Jaehwan laughs a little then shifts into his serious mode as he stares at Sungwoon.

“What? Do you like hyung now? Have you been converted?” Sungwoon says, opening the lid of his thermos so he can put the seaweed soup in the bowl.

“Nah, I don’t swing that way. But Hyung, I’m curious about something.” Sungwoon glances at Jaehwan waiting for the latter to spill it already.

“Okay, we’ve been friends for a while now because you only go to your own dorm to sleep but most of the time you’re here with us but that’s not the case. My point is, you always know what’s going on around you because you like to observe, observe people in general like you knew that Woojin likes Jihoon and Woojin was shocked because you were right and that moment when Yongguk had been hiding something from us then you found out he’s been hiding Tolbi in his room, because you found residues of coco crumble litter near his door? You even know that i’m straight even I look like this because you just feel it? And-” Jaehwan spits everything without any pause so he gets cut off by Sungwoon.

“Come on, Jaenni, don’t beat around the bush, Drop the trump card!” Sungwoon is proud with his American president pun but Jaehwan shrugs it off like he didn’t hear anything. He stops what he’s doing and looks at Jaehwan.

“Fine. Since you’re not dense enough, I’m 100% sure that you know Seongwu’s feelings from the start and just turn blind eye about it because you’re newsflash: best of friends. Yeah.” Jaehwan can definitely keep up with Sungwoon for being straight to the point, without underlying statements and of course, being observant. Sungwoon continues to prepare the food, ignoring the younger beside him.

“Yeah, tell me about the dilemma of mutual pining. You know what? I always think that falling in love with your best friend is the cliche among cliches and it only happens in wattpad stories and original netflix films but I guess I’m wrong because it’s happening in front of my own to tantalizing eyes.” Jaehwan continues.

 

  
Sungwoon is done preparing the breakfast for Seongwu when he looks back at Jaehwan who is patiently waiting for his reaction. He knows that Jaehwan’s patience is decreasing, what more his? Sungwoon thinks.

“Good thing you’re not a cat or else you’ll probably dead for a long time. I’ve been living with that dilemma for a while I think I’m used to that mutual pining shit?”

“Oh come on, Ha Sungwoon! I’m not here doing all the talking about your unresolved feelings that hides in that ‘just friends’ banner. Aren’t you tired?” Jaehwan frowns, disappointed after hearing Sungwoon’s answer. The older just gives him a teasing laugh.

“I’m gonna have an IG live later when I go to your room to bring this breakfast for Seongwu. Gather the people in the common area and watch it all together. Okay?” Sungwoon smirks, looking at Jaehwan who got dumbfounded for a second as he absorbs what Sungwoon said.

Jaehwan covers his mouth with his hand because he’s too excited of whatever Sungwoon is planning. He just feels like Sungwoon got it covered and probably make Seongwu tastes his own medicine. This is gotta be big. “Wah! Sungwoon-hyung, please tell me I’m thinking it correctly. Fucking finally!”

“Love your telepathy, Jaenni. Well, please anticipate the IG live of the century that will happen in a bit.” Sungwoon winks. He brings the tray with Seongwu’s favorite food with his very own cooked seaweed soup to his best friend’s room. Jaehwan runs excitedly to the common area to spread the news.

 

 

“Guyssssssss! Spare me your time. I’m gonna announce something interesting, more interesting than Princes Harry and Williams’ royal weddings combined!” Sungwoon hears Jaehwan’s loud voice as he gathers their friends in the common area.

Before Sungwoon enters Seongwu’s room, he puts down the tray first to get his phone. He opens his Instagram to access the live video. He hears Jaehwan’s ‘he’s now live guys!’ from the common area.

  
“Hi guys! Well, keep the people coming! So I said to Jaehwan that I’m having a live right now to surprise Seongwu on his birthday today? It’s like a secret cam? Imagine Seongwu’s reaction once he knows that I’m the first one to go viral before him? Okay, I’m gonna put my phone first in my pocket, Am I saying too much? Sorry.” Sungwoon is now starting his IG live with almost 80 viewers already, half of them are from this dorm. He opens the door slowly to avoid any noise, puts the tray first on Seongwu’s study table in front of the bed and places his phone horizontally at the top of Seongwu’s keyboard. Before turning on the light, he whispers to his phone.

 

 

“It’s showtime!”

**Author's Note:**

> you can talk ongwoon to me on twitter! @_sunguwun


End file.
